1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms and firearm simulators and, more particularly, to a means for locking a bolt of a firearm simulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of the lethal characteristics inherent in operating guns, proper training in their use is imperative. Such training often involves the firing of blanks or live ammunition. Load noise, spent cartridge waste, noxious burned powder odors, repetitive reloading, environmental constraints, high cost and overall danger are all substantial detriments to the use of blanks or live ammunition.
To overcome the above disadvantages, training devices have evolved for simulating the firing of guns. These devices relate to weaponry having primarily military use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,190 discloses a rifle recoil simulator whereby compressed air passes through orifices in the rifle barrel to force the barrel upward in a recoil motion. A trigger switch activates an electronic timer-solenoid-air valve system for controlling air passage to the barrel orifices.
Artillery loading and recoil simulators are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,304 and 4,365,959. These are complex mechanisms designed to train entire gunnery crews. They are not directly related to firearm recoil, which is the subject of the present invention.
To improve the realism of the weapons familiarization process and to provide a more “lifelike” experience, a variety of approaches have been suggested to make the weapons range more realistic. For example, some weapons ranges provide paper targets with threatening images rather than bull's-eye targets. In attempts to present a more realistic scenario to the participant and to provide an interactive and immersive experience, some weapons ranges have replaced such fixed targets with moving or “pop-up” targets such as spring-loaded mechanical images or animated video images projected onto a display screen. The pop-up or animated images present moving targets and/or simulated return threats toward which the participant fires. One problem with such an approach is that the bullets damage or destroy the target. For example, the bullets can punch holes through display screens, eventually rendering the screens inoperative. Further, use of live ammunition can be very dangerous, especially in unfamiliar training exercises where the participant's performance limits are tested.
To address such problems, some training ranges use non-lethal ammunition, such as projectiles propelled by air cartridges in place of conventional bullets. One type of non-lethal ammunition is a Crown Type E air cartridge. In conventional uses of such cartridges, a releasable cap attaches to the cartridge and covers an outlet port. Then, when the outlet port is opened, a highly pressurized gas is released from the cartridge and propels the releasable cap away from the cartridge at a high velocity. The cap travels through a gun barrel and is emitted from the gun as a non-lethal projectile. To detect the impact locations of the non-lethal projectile, some such ranges use some type of projectile tracking device, such as high-speed imaging equipment. Such ranges can be very expensive due to their complexity and use of specialized equipment.
Other ranges allow the non-lethal ammunition to penetrate or otherwise mark a target object to indicate impact location. Such ranges have the drawback that the non-lethal ammunition is destructive. Additionally, the impact locations are difficult to track on a “real-time” basis, which makes interactive ranges difficult. Also, while such approaches may improve visual approximations of actual situations as compared to paper targets, such approaches lack a visual or other virtually instantaneous feedback indicating the effectiveness of the participant's fire.
Another alternative type of weapons range employs a light beam in place of a projectile. In such ranges, the participant holds a simulated weapon shaped like a conventional weapon that is activated by a switch coupled to a conventionally shaped and positioned trigger. When the participant pulls the trigger, the simulated weapon emits a light beam that strikes the target, causing an illuminated spot. An optical detector detects the spot and indicates the impact location.
Such simulated weapons lack a realistic feel because they do not recoil in response to the simulated fire. Moreover, the simulated weapons do not emit shells that can distract the participant and can affect the participant's footing.
To try to simulate an actual weapon's recoil, a compressed air line can be coupled to the simulated weapon. Then, when the trigger is pulled, an air driven mechanism applies a pulse of force to the simulated weapon to produce a simulated recoil. Such a system has the drawback that the air line acts as a tether, limiting the participant's mobility and affecting aim. The system also lacks the ejected shells of actual or non-lethal ammunition.
The prior art attempts, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,947,738 5,569,085, 4,480,999, and 4,678,437, to simulate recoil have limitations and drawbacks as discussed above in addition to being tethered to a console, lack of proper feel and balance, and related problems, all of which are solved by the present invention.
More particularly, in order to simulate a locked, out-of-ammunition situation, the weapon simulators have utilized a dedicated slide/bolt lock valve to control the slide or bolt lock mechanism. That is, during a normal firing cycle, only the recoil valve is energized to actuate the recoil cycle. However, during the final firing cycle, both the recoil valve and slide/bolt lock valves are actuated, such that the slide/bolt lock valve will lock the bolt of the weapon simulator to temporarily prevent further operation of the weapon simulator.